The technology of In-Plane Switching (IPS) is a liquid crystal panel technology proposed by Hitachi in 2001. An IPS screen fabricated with this technology is predominantly characterized in that two electrodes are in the same plane and the alignment of liquid crystal molecules is optimized so that they are aligned horizontally. Being under an external pressure, the molecules are structurally depressed downward slightly but still generally appear horizontal without a distortion of an image and without degrading a picture in color. Due to the foregoing advantages, the IPS screen plays a role of increasing importance in the field of displays.
IPS screen electrodes include two Indium Tin Oxide (ITO) layers, which are a pixel ITO layer and a common ITO layer respectively. In fabrication of the IPS screen electrodes in the prior art, the pixel ITO layer and the common ITO layer are typically fabricated concurrently in order to ensure the consistency of transmittance, resistivity and other important parameters between the pixel ITO layer and the common ITO layer. However due to the resolution of an exposure machine, concurrent fabrication of both the ITO layers may result in a lowered spacing between the respective ITO layers, which in turn may easily have the ITO layers electrically connected causing a short circuit, and the performance of the product may be lowered if the spacing between the respective ITO layers is ensured by reducing the line widths of the ITO layers.